It is proposed: 1. To isolate the recently described avian hepatic binding protein in pure form and to determine its physical and chemical properties. 2, To investigate the role of rat binding protein in intracellular processes with particular emphasis on the mechanism of pinocytosis. 3. To extend the studies on binding and transport of agalacto- and asialoglycoproteins in chicken and rat hepatocytes.